


Sonata For Two

by isminhorllyadom



Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafes, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, M/M, Piano, Promises, haikyuu fluff, inspired by that one tiktok, part of when they realized they were in love, suga plays the piano and teaches daichi, watch out for ylia spoilers, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isminhorllyadom/pseuds/isminhorllyadom
Summary: “We were playing the piano together… he looked at me and said, “Promise me this is forever.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747150
Kudos: 16





	Sonata For Two

“So.”

“So,” Sugawara said in return. He was awkwardly sitting across Daichi in a quaint little café located nearby Karasuno.

How exactly did he get in this situation? It just so happened that the iconic second-year duo of Nishinoya and Tanaka placed a bet that if Suga could do thirty sit-ups while setting a ball without any double contacts, they would buy him spicy mapo tofu, no fees charged. However, if he couldn’t do it, he’d have to go on a date with Daichi. Suga found the penalty odd, but it could be worse.

Suga folded his hands in his lap and smiled at Daichi.

“Wasn’t expecting this, huh?”

“Not at all,” Daichi chuckled. “You looked like you were expecting something better than this.”

Suga’s eyes widened.

“Wait! No! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry!”

Laughing, Daichi responded. “It’s fine! It’s fine!”

After ordering their food, Daichi noticed an upright piano sitting in the corner of the small café, dusty and abandoned.

“Hey, Suga, look, there’s a piano,” he said to the other boy.

Suga turned around, the aged, worn-out piano coming into his line of vision. He could see that at one point, it was painted a warm shade of burnt umber, but was now a pitiful light brown.

Standing up from the table, Suga hesitantly walked towards the upright, wary of the stares he was getting from the workers and other customers. Pulling out the piano bench, he brushed off the dust that had been collecting on the seat for who-knows how long. As he sat down, Daichi walked up behind him, curious of what Suga was doing.

“Suga do you… play the piano?”

Suga laughed. “I used to play a lot as a kid, but now I just play around for fun.”

“Oh,” Daichi sat down next to Suga, on his left.

Suga started playing a simple, repetitive melody on the worn-out, creaky keys. One that Daichi recognized.

“Wait,” he interrupted. “Why do I know this?”

Suga grinned, trying to keep his fingers moving at a consistent pace while speaking.

“It’s from Your Lie in April,” he answered. “It’s an anime. You know, the one where the girl dies?”

“Ah, I see. I think I’ve seen Michimiya watching it before.”

Suga nodded, continuing onto a harder section of the melody. Daichi sat in silence for a while, listening to his playing. As the song started to come to a close, Daichi realized what exactly Suga had said before.

“Wait, someone dies? Suga, don’t spoil it!” Daichi cried out, playfully hitting the boy’s arm.

Suga couldn’t help but gleefully laugh. As he finished the song with a rich, but somehow light chord, he abruptly turned to Daichi, grabbing his hands, and placing them on the piano next to his own.

“Here, I’ll teach you how to play the beginning of a song,” he said. As he taught Daichi the chords and fingering placements, Suga subconsciously smiled. He had never found teaching piano fun, but with Daichi, he could never be happier.

Once Daichi got the hang of playing, Suga placed his hands on the right side of the piano, playing a famous Christmas melody. As they were playing Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy, Suga felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness that made his arms ache, and his face started getting hot.

As they finished, Suga excitedly clapped his hands exclaiming, “We did it! That was so good!”

Daichi turned to Suga, inhaling a shaky breath.

“Suga… this was for losing a bet right?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

Daichi looked Suga in the eye.

“I don’t want this to be just for today. I… I want this to be forever. Promise me this is forever.”

All of a sudden, the feeling of happiness Suga was feeling earlier escalated, making his legs feel like rubber, and his arms felt like sand. Perhaps this is what people call loving someone? It was different from how he felt towards his teammates and his family. Sure, he loved them, but somehow, this love was different.

Suga smiled, his eyes creasing with love.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that rn isn't the *best* time to be posting fanfics bc of what's happening right now, but please, please, PLEASE do what you can to support black lives matter. whether it's signing a petition, going to protests, or donating, USE YOUR VOICE to speak up about it and bring justice to the people. as always, if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and thank you for reading!


End file.
